


One Box or Two?

by LostintheRead



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are married and living in the suburbs.  One morning, Sebastian encounters a Girl Scout selling cookies door to door.  Sebastian is not interested in buying any cookies but the Girl Scout turns out to be quite the challenge.  She is resilient and forward, and doesn't take no for an answer - sound familiar?  Has Sebastian met his match?





	One Box or Two?

Sebastian is sitting at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee and his lap tap. He is casually looking at his work emails, catching up on a new case he was recently assigned. It is Saturday and both he and Blaine are off today so they had stayed in bed until around 10 AM. They often enjoyed sleeping in on the week-ends. Since they moved to the suburbs about 6 months ago, they have come to enjoy the calm and quiet atmosphere, and the slower pace. Sebastian doesn't miss the din of car horns honking, engines idling and sirens wailing in the background. He has come to appreciate the sound of birds singing in the mornings but maybe that's mainly because it makes Blaine smile. Not that they actually slept in this morning Sebastian thinks back with a smirk. They had spent their time in bed taking part in vigorous and quite pleasurable extra curricular activities. 

Sebastian and Blaine have been married for about 4 years now. They moved from Manhattan where they lived in a high rise condo to a tony suburb in upstate New York. Blaine had wanted to move to a more quiet, family oriented neighborhood since they were looking to adopt a baby soon. Blaine was a huge success on Broadway. Since graduating from NYADA, he kept quite busy but was currently between shows. Sebastian was equally successful, he was a lawyer in a prestigious law firm in Manhattan. They had kept the high rise condo apartment and would stay there during the week as needed. Truthfully, Sebastian didn't mind the commute because it gave him time to catch up or even get ahead of his case work. While Sebastian worked hard, he made it a rule to always leave at a decent hour during the week so he could have dinner with his husband. This meant on occasion, depending on what was going on, he would work for a couple of hours on Saturday.

Their new home was only a hour or so from downtown New York via the train. Sebastian loved the high energy that was New York City but he also liked the opportunity to relax and recharge in their new home. Their new house was a Cape Cod style two story with 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It had lots of windows and charm, and it was located on a large, private lot. Blaine fell in love with the open, airy kitchen, the large two-level master bedroom suite and the fully landscaped grounds with a pool. He was also delighted with the numerous grand white columns that adorned the main outside entrance, along with two white rocking chairs and a porch swing. Sebastian was excited the ensuite master bathroom not only had a jacuzzi tub but a large shower that easily fit two. 

The house was Blaine's dream and being there with "Seb" made him very happy. Sebastian loved Blaine more than anything and would do whatever he could to ensure his happiness - if his high school self could only see him now... Sebastian inhaled deeply and stretched a bit as he pushed aside his lap top. The window was open slightly and the late morning air was crisp and clean. Just as Sebastian was about to get up and head to the back of the house to look for his husband the doorbell rang. 

Sebastian frowned, they rarely had uninvited guests. They lived in a gated community and their neighborhood was typically very quiet. "Seb! I'm in the laundry room. Can you answer the front door please?", Blaine shouts out from the back of the house. Sebastian grumbles slightly but moves toward the front foyer. Blaine had insisted on getting the laundry done and clean sheets back on their bed before they headed out for an early dinner with friends in New York City later in the day. Sebastian knew Blaine's efforts would be futile because he had plans for them when they returned home later tonight. Sebastian grinned, "Yeah, I'll get it", he answers back. 

Sebastian peers though the decorative glass window built into the front door and sees a young girl in some sort of uniform standing outside on the porch. "Ugh" he murmurs softly to himself as he pulls open the door. The girl looks about 12 years old, she has long blonde pigtails. She is thin and tall almost lanky but she holds herself with an air of confidence. She has large blue eyes, thick dark lashes, gleaming white teeth and she is wearing what Sebastian now recognizes as a Girl Scouts uniform. She is also wearing a long sash across her chest which is decorated with a substantial number of patches which wrap around to her side. Marvelous, an overachiever Sebastian thinks to himself. 

Standing behind the young girl is a woman maybe in her late thirties or early forties, more than likely her mother or nanny. The woman is standing below the steps, closer to the driveway looking down at her cell phone. Apparently, she has no concern that her daughter or the child in her care is approaching a stranger's house. If he was back in the condo in Manhattan, their doorman would have never let this girl get past the front entrance of the building let alone reach their front door. 

His eyes focus back on the little interloper. "May I help you?", Sebastian asks politely but with a hint of annoyance or is it sarcasm in his voice? It was at that moment that Sebastian notices her right hand is gripping the handle of a large red wagon. As she shifts slightly to address him, Sebastian is able to look around the young girl to see what she is pulling. Inside the wagon are several stacks of small colorful boxes of varying sizes; all decorated with what.... Are those cookies, he asks himself? It is then Sebastian suddenly realizes.... OH! Oh no, no, no, no, NO is she selling cookies door to door! Sebastian takes a slight step back. 

"Hello neighbor. My name is Rebecca. Would you like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies?" The girl is smiling brightly at Sebastian with a hopeful look on her face. Sebastian quickly composes himself. "Umm. No... We really don't need any cookies right now". He has to admit this is a somewhat lame response, I mean when does anyone really need cookies? But, Sebastian doesn't have a lot of experience dealing with children, that was definitely Blaine's department so he went with it. 

The young girl studies Sebastian for a moment. "Are you sure? We only sell them once during the whole year and this is the last week of sales. You don't want to miss out!", she says earnestly. Sebastian stares at her blankly for a second or two and decides to stand a bit taller. He doesn't want to buy any cookies but he also knows he can't be outright rude with the kid. He crosses his arms over his chest, "I got this," he says to himself. Yes, he realizes arms across the body is a defensive position but it is also meant to show the young girl that he really is in charge of the situation. 

Undaunted, the girl continues. "We have several flavors. My favorite are the peanut butter cookies but my best sellers are the Thin Mints and our shortbread cookies. We also have a new flavor this year, S'mores which are really good." 

Sebastian hesitates for a moment unsure of what else to do or say. He shakes his head slightly and is just about to speak when the young girl continues....

"The S'mores are made from crispy golden graham cookies with both cream and chocolate added. Everyone likes chocolate. Do you like chocolate?"

Sebastian blinks a couple of times and begins to wonder why he is not putting an end to this conversation but none the less, he raises his shoulders slightly in a gesture that appears to indicate that he is okay with chocolate. Encouraged, the girl continues.

"I also have Caramel deLites which has toasted coconut, Lemonades which are a lemon iced shortbread cookie, toffee cookies and caramel chocolate chip cookies!" She looks at Sebastian expectantly. 

But Sebastian has finally had enough and he is quickly losing his patience. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm not a big cookie fan..."

Once again the girl speaks, "Thanks-A-Lot!" Sebastian quirks an eyebrow and looks down at the girl sharply but does not verbally respond. She continues not at all intimidated by Sebastian's stare, "Thanks-A-Lot is a shortbread cookie with fudge on the bottom. I forgot to mention this one which is my Mom's favorite." She nods to the woman standing in the driveway busy on her phone. "Since you are a chocolate fan, that would be a really good choice" she notes boldly. 

The girl finally takes a pause and stands staring at him. Sebastian is a little taken aback but he has to admire the girl's moxie. He glances into her large blue eyes. They widened as he continues to stare. Her eyes are warm and hopeful, they immediately remind Sebastian of Blaine's puppy dog eyes... Sebastian shakes himself out of his thoughts, "Again, I'm sorry but I'm just not interested in buying any cookies today. Thank you." Sebastian starts to close the front door. 

Undeterred the girl carries on. "Wait! If you can't make up your mind, I have a variety pack. That way you can get a taste of several of our cookies." Sebastian looks down at the girl in disbelief, why was she not taking no for an answer? He debates on just closing the door but that would be a bit abrupt. And, if Blaine found out he would be quite angry. Blaine was great with children, Sebastian was not. Sebastian was use to dealing with clients, other lawyers, high powered partners at his law firm and his Dad. Why can't he get rid of a 12 year old? A 12 year old girl!

The girl turns around to the wagon and selects a box of cookies, she holds it up in front of Sebastian. Sebastian can't help but wonder, who is this girl? The Closer? She is so forward. Such nerve. Was she vying for salesperson of the year? Does she get a monetary award for selling the most cookies? No means no, why doesn't she get that? Sebastian glances up at the Mom who is not paying any attention to what is going on at his front door and would more than likely be of no help. 

Sebastian deflates somewhat. The way this girl is carrying on did feel a little familiar. She was a bit cocky and way too sure of herself. She didn't take a hint and was determined to get her way. She knew what she wanted and went for it. 

Oh.... Yeah.... Hmmm, that is familiar. Well, I gotta admire her resilience and her tenancy. Sebastian scratches the back of his head. But, I really don't want to buy any cookies. 

Because Sebastian had not responded, the girl suddenly changes tactics, "Do you have any kids?". Startled, Sebastian quickly shakes his head no. "How about a significant other? I seem to recall seeing a dark haired man talking to my best friend's Mom the other day, they live right next door to you. I live four houses down. The handsome dark haired man, he seems very friendly and nice. Does he like cookies?" 

Sebastian takes in a deep breath and runs a hand down his face. He knows what the girl is doing but he's falling for it anyway. Yes, Blaine LOVED cookies. He acted like a child when it came to sweets and according to Blaine the more the better. Sebastian just couldn't figure out where he put it all, no matter how much he ate, he remained trim and perfect. Maybe it's because when he eats too much sugar he becomes hyperactive; he literally bounces off the walls, the house, the furniture - talking and singing a mile a minute. When Blaine is on a sugar high he's a bit much to handle but he is always, always adorable. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes, he gets that he's being played by this girl. She certainly has a future in sales or perhaps she should become a lawyer some day. However, she does make a good point. What would be the harm in buying Blaine a box of cookies? Blaine would be all smiles and he would probably blush. He would give him a sweet kiss. He may even get lucky or should he say luckier tonight... Oh my God, is he really going to do this? 

"Ok", he sighs, "Give me a box of something with chocolate". The girl looks at him triumphantly, "Of course! I recommend our Thin Mints or Thanks-A-Lot cookies both are delicious!" Sebastian once again looks down at the girl unsure of which to choose. She looks back at him unwavering, "I recommend both! Now the question is one box or two?" Sebastian just groans. 

Sebastian ends up buying 5 boxes of cookies, those S'mores did sound good. As he was closing the door, Blaine is heading to the kitchen with some clean dish towels. "Hey babe. Who was at the door?" Sebastian nods to the stack of boxes in his hands. Curious, Blaine steps a little closer and immediately recognizes the boxes of Girl Scout Cookies. Licking his lips Blaine says, "Ooooh! You bought Girl Scout Cookies. And Thin Mints, those are my favorite!" 

"Why so many boxes? I thought you weren't big on sweets." Blaine asks as they are stacking the boxes on the kitchen counter. Sebastian smirks, "I know BUT you are"! Blaine smiles at his husband and raises up on his toes to give Sebastian a warm kiss on the lips. Blaine blushes slightly, "You are amazing, thank you love". 

Later on that evening as they are eating cookies in bed (well Sebastian is eating cookies off of Blaine but we won't go there), Sebastian gives out of contented sigh. "You know Killer, when we have children, I hope they turn out to be just like you!" Blaine thinks about that for a moment, "I don't know Seb, I hope they are a bit like both of us. Sweet and charming, but confident and sure. After all, I did fall in love with their father for a reason." Blaine smiles lovingly at his husband; Sebastian pauses for a second but then smiles back broadly pulling Blaine in for a heated kiss - "Indeed" he murmurs. 

As he trails kisses down his husband's neck and then his chest, Sebastian whispers, "You taste wonderful". Blaine moans softly clutching at Sebastian hair. 

"I wonder if we can buy some more cookies..."


End file.
